


remember me

by odysseus



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Game Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseus/pseuds/odysseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe angels had to die earlier, she mused morosely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember me

“If it’ll make other people happy, I’ll take my own life.”

The last words (well; at least before he jumped to his death) Misane’s precious, albino friend spoke with a smile that could’ve rivalled the sun in its brightness and cheeriness had sent chills down her spine and a feeling that settled uneasily in the pits of her stomach, wringing and twisting and curling like it was a baby with a temper tantrum from a candy he couldn’t get.

Her head spun, almost as if it could take off any second, and it did. Her head became light-headed posthaste, and before her slender fingers reached out, splayed and grasping and desperate for her friend and her first love, he disappeared from her narrow perimeter.

She rushed over towards the railing where he once was, bony pallid digits grasping the railings tightly. Perhaps he had to swallow a lump in his throat so that he could appear brave and nonchalant about this own thing, because who in the right mind would act so blunt over suicide? Then again, Nanashi was… peculiar. He suffered from possible depression, was a recluse for most of his life, and only now he gained friends, built up his confidence, and now it’s all taken away from him as his future self revealed all that was there.

Deep in her heart, she had a dormant dislike for the elder now, but she supposed it was to happen. Nanashi was hardened from the input, and the younger one… Had so much more to learn, right?

Maybe angels did have to die earlier, she mused morosely, feet dragging her purple-clad body into the time machine the duo had created, Mikado (now revealed in his, Nanashi’s glory, white and pink and red) trailing behind her with a sad smile on his face.  
“I guess, this is goodbye, huh?” He said matter-of-factly, a sigh escaping his lips. Misane’s eyes watered, but she blinked the tears away.

“…I guess it is so,” Misane finally replied, not wanting the dead silence between them to persist further. Mikado couldn’t help but to laugh sadly at the other, reaching out for her shoulder in an attempt to comfort – but he snatches it away from her, cradling it with a gentleness that was indescribable. Did he feel unworthy of comforting her now? What’s the use of dwelling in the past? She had been comforted by him in the past, and it shouldn’t be any different now, with Nanashi dead and—

She realizes why he feels so insignificant in her life now, and her train of thought comes to a halt. She slowly turns around on her heels, violet eyes boring into magenta optics. She forces a smile on her face, holding out her hand to the other.

“It’s fine, Mi…Nanashi.”

This Nanashi was going to disappear from existence soon, anyway, and soon she will wake up with every memory of the two, mingling together in reminisce and suffocating her in an intricately woven web of tears and regret.

“…Take my hand.”

Nanashi’s hands slowly reach out to the other’s slender ones, his large palms clasping and fully consuming her own, but its fine.  
He slowly lowers his head, his shoulders shaking and his entire torso trembling, but it’s fine. She spots a hint of wetness in his eyes before everything spills out, tears and regret alike, as well as the bitter taste of unanswered questions; why, how, what. Why now? How so? What now? Why this?

She knows everything he asks, but she holds no answers. She slowly leaned into the elder’s embrace. She forgives, in a corner of her heart.

“..I’m scared, Misane-chan,” Nanashi suddenly spoke, and Misane buries her head deeper into the other’s chest. Scared of what? She would ask that, but she knows the answers already, and so she remained silent.

“I’m scared. I don’t want to disappear just yet—I didn’t want me to just die like that…”

“I know,” Misane murmured, gently removing her hands from the other’s grasp and wrapping it around the other for a brief second. She pulled away slightly, hands now snaking onto his shoulders. She gripped them tightly, pulling her lips into the more collected smile he (and Nanashi) knew. Nanashi cries louder.

“I-I kno…w and everything. You’re so kind, M-misane-chan, I don’t t…think I deserve…” He blubbered, but she shushes him again.

She’s not done, but he isn’t either.

“You deserve everything I give to you, Nanashi-kun, whether it’s to your past self or to you now.” Misane said, a strange sense of conviction in her voice.

“I don’t know. I.. I don’t think so, at least.”

Nanashi averted his eyes away, hands grasping his arm in an attempt to stay sane, but who would stay sane when your past self had committed suicide in front of your own two eyes, and you know that you’ll be disappearing into stardust and atoms any second now?

“…But, one thing is for sure, at least. Please, Misane-chan, even If I die, you must tell me this.”

“You’re acting melodramatic again,” Misane can’t help but to smile a more genuine smile this time, and this time she reaches out to wipe away the blubbering mess’s tears.

“H-hahaha, I know that very well, Misane-chan,” Nanashi replies, gently holding her hand in his, letting her warmth be the last thing he felt before his inevitable disappearance. He stayed silent until he sees Misane nod fervently, eyes gentle and not as sharp as before.

“I will perform your last will to the best of my ability,” Misane repeated her statement, unspoken yet spoken in her own, Misane way.

“…Please don’t forget my name.”

This time, Misane closed her eyes. She might appear vulnerable, but to Nanashi, this once, it’s fine.

“I won’t.”


End file.
